Of Sacrifices and Lies
by Hezpeller
Summary: An AU of sorts. It starts at the end of the Hunted, with a little sentence that changes everything. Read on to find out what happened, and please review!
1. A Broken Hearted Dragon

**Ok, so I know I should be working on my other stories, but I got a great idea for another story and I just had to write it down and get started on it... I know, I'm stretching myself thin here, but it's just one of things that can't be helped.**

**So, this starts druing the last few minutes of The Hunted, and with one little sentence, everything is changed.**

**So, I don't own ADJL: never have, and probably won't :) If I ever do, I'll re-instate it as a show :D This will be the disclaimer for the whole story!**

**So, hopefully everyone likes this chapter!**

* * *

"Say goodbye Dragon!" Huntsgirl was pissed, and her staff was powered a mean green.

"Rose, no wait!" Jake screamed, desperate to get through Huntsgirl.

"What, what did you call me?" Huntsgirl was shocked, how did the dragon know her name?

"Rose, if you want to say goodbye, say it to my real face." Jake powered down, transforming him to the human boy Rose knew. "Rose, it's me."

Rose went from shocked to angry. She went right in front of his face and narrowed her eyes. "Think I don't see right through you dragon? Think I don't know about your ability to shape shift? Please, you've used it before! You've won this time dragon, with a dirty trick that is supposed to get me to believe you. If you ever use that trick again, you'll sorely regret it." With that, Huntsgirl left.

"Yeah Jake! Your plan worked! Let's get you untied." Jake's magical friends were all smiles and laughs, having defeated the Huntsclan. However, Jake was in another world. Rose didn't believe him. She thought he was just shape shifting, trying a last ditch attempt to save himself. He would have to try tomorrow at school.

==The next day

"She left Jake, she left no forwarding address or anything. She did leave you a letter and a picture of the two of you. Sorry, but I can't help you more than that." Principal Derserto said.

Jake left the Principal's office, and sat down by the lockers to read the note.

_Dear Jake,_

_I'm truly sorry I had to leave you. I know it's probably a terrible goodbye, through a letter, but just know that I really did care for you, but the thing is, I can't ever be that close to anyone, and even though you're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about, just know that our relationship would've ended in disaster had we continued._

_Hope that you live a nice and long life with someone that truly deserves you,_

_Rose_

Now Jake was having a bittersweet moment. He knew that Rose truly cared about him, but she had left, crushing his only chance to convince her of the truth. He knew the truth, and either Rose didn't want to accept the truth, or she truly believed he was lying. To her it would see unimaginable that a dragon could be the guy she likes, so it would make sense. He wondered whether she left of her own free will, or if she chose to leave.

==Huntsclan, earlier that day.

"Thorn. You requested an appointment with me?" The Huntsmaster stated, from behind his desk. He beckoned her in, and motioned for her to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Yes Master. I wanted to explain myself in the Grand Equinox Hunt. You see, the dragon, in a last ditch attempt to save his face, decided to shape shift to someone I knew, someone who was close to me. He got through me, and I couldn't kill him. Please accept my apologies Master. I want to redeem myself, want to remove myself from all the feelings I have, anything that would tie me down to someone."

"Rose, I saw the whole thing, so you don't have to worry. As for your little ah, bout of weakness, I have just the thing for you. Up north, isolated from the rest of the world, we have a very strict training facility, with state of the art technology to train you to be an even better fighter you are. And it would also remove any feelings from you, so you would have nothing tying you down to anyone. Would you like that?"

"Very much Uncle. When can I leave?"

"Today. Just go to the school and let them know that you're leaving, and I'll meanwhile get things ready for your departure."

"Thank you very much uncle." Rose said, standing up. In order for her to get through the dragon, she would have to make certain sacrifices, and she knew that this was something she had to do.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Do you like it, or should I just stick with my Hidden Lives series? :P**

**I'll finish this story, as with all my other ones, because once I start something, I want to finish it :D**

**I'll be posting next chapters for all 3 stories that I'm currently working on sometime soon, so be on the lookout!**

**Please sound off using the button below and let me know what you think of the story so far!**

**Hezpeller**


	2. An Unfeeling Huntress

**New chapter! And a title change! It was wayyy too long, and I think this suits it more :) **

**And, please, if you are reading this story, review! I have 43 people reading this, and 1 review? Come on!**

**It helps me greatly to know whether or not people are liking this or not! You don't even need to make an account! :)**

**Luiz4200: Yep, I thought about how to do this, and I think it's an interesting take on things. Hope you like the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

==At the Training Center up North

"Welcome Huntsgirl Thorn. I trust your trip was satisfactory?" The Huntsheadmaster of the facility asked.

"Very pleasant. Thank you." Huntsgirl replied, her tone cool.

"Now, I am going to establish some ground rules we have here. First, you are to not make any contact, or any friendship, with anyone here. Secondly, names here are non-existent. You are now only going to be communicated through this bracelet. If it flashes, just go to where it prompts you to go. Thirdly, that same bracelet will be monitoring your emotions. The only emotion you may show is anger. If any others are detected, you will be punished. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now follow me and we'll get your bracelet on."

==Back in NYC

Jake was heartbroken, to say the least. He had imagined Rose would believe him, that she would connect the dots and they would be able to shun their alter-egos and live happily together.

"Yo Jakey, you still there boy?" Trixie asked, waving a hand in front of Jake.

"Huh, what? Yeah Trix, I'm just fine." Jake muttered.

"Dude, you are totally not fine, you're suffering from, what do you call it, heart sickness!" Spud theorized.

"It's called love sickness Spudinski! Why are you so hung up on her Jakey? She wants to kill you!"

"I don't know Trix, I just can't help myself. I try to forget her, but instead, I'm convinced she's right for me, like soul mates." Jake sighed

"You know something is wrong with Jake when he starts getting philosophical." Trixie groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to beat your butts at the skatepark!" Jake laughed, running ahead

==5 years later

"Welcome back Huntsgirl." Huntsmaster said, looking up from his desk at the person who had just entered.

"No, not Huntsgirl, I am now Huntress." Huntsman's old apprentice replied, coolly.

Huntsmaster looked at Huntress noting the differences from the 13 year old girl to the 18 year old young woman in front of him. She had grown taller, but was still as slim and agile as ever. Her face was obscured by her mask, and a cape with a hood, which shadowed her face even more. The only identifying trait was her blue eyes, which looked with such coldness that the Huntsmaster himself felt a chill down his spine. She seemed less human, and was impressed with the change.

"Your bracelet shall be left for one more day, to see how you deal by being surrounded with humans once again."

"Yes Master."

"I have taken the liberty of already enrolling you in a school."

"That is perfectly fine."

== The next day

"Alright class, we have a new student here. Rather, a returning student. Please welcome Rose. You can sit beside Rip van Winkle over there." Mr. Barry said, pointing to Jake, who was dozing off. To his side, Spud and Trixie were with their mouths open.

"Hey guys." Rose said, sitting down right beside Jake.

"MR LONG!"

"The Quadratic Formula!" Jake yelled, jumping up and nearly smacking Rose in the face. "Sorry, I -ah!" Jake saw Rose and promptly fell over in shock.

"Mr. Long, I know you're a teenager, learning and experiencing new things, but have you never seen a female that close up before?" Mr. Barry said, sounding bored. "Now continuing our class on literature, not mathematics, as Mr. Long believes it to be..."

Jake was just staring at Rose. She was taking notes, not giving him the time of day. There was something different about her, an air of coldness. Jake would try to see what was going on, and try to get her back with him.

==After school

"Jakey, don't tell me you're going to try and get back with her?" Trixie asked, exasperated.

"Yeah, I am. She's back, and I'm not going to lose this opportunity." Jake said, looking for Rose.

"Good luck dude, here she comes." Spud said, indicating where Rose was walking.

"Rose! Wait up!" Jake said, getting the attention of the girl he was calling.

"Hey.' Rose said.

"So, you're back." Jake said, getting nervous.

"That would be the most obvious conclusion." Rose said with a bit disdain.

Jake cringed at the tone, but ploughed on "So, I was wondering-"

"No."

"Oh come on! Why not! You don't even know what I was going to ask you!"

"I can take a pretty good guess, and it would be right on the dot, and my answer is no."

"Why not?"

"Just because."

"That's not an answer."

"Because I'm not interested in you, satisfied?"

"So, you're going to tell me you were interested in me 5 years ago, and now you just decided you're no longer interested?"

"That's precisely it. It was a young crush, nothing more."

"Well, just give me a chance. Let me just walk you home."

"Fine, since we're halfway there, there can't be any harm in doing that."

"So where were you for these years?"

"Up north, in a private school."

"Cool, so, you staying-"

"How about I ask you some questions? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"If I had, I wouldn't be asking you out, now would I?"

"Fair enough."

They continued walking in silence, trying to formulate a question, but not sure how to phrase it. Rose was about to open her mouth to speak, when Jake just grabbed her and kissed her, full on the mouth.

Rose was speechless to say the least. Jake was enjoying it, until he felt himself being slapped. He looked at Rose, who was looking livid.

"What was that for?" Jake asked, rubbing his cheek.

"For not understanding that I said no!" Rose explained, leaving.

"Aww man!"

* * *

**Ouch! Rose is now quite the cold hearted...witch? Yeah, we'll call her that :P**

**So yeah, this is going to be a fairly short story, probably ending in a couple of chapters...or not, it depends. If I see that people are really interested in the story, I will try to make it longer, and so on and so forth. But if the enthusiasm continues lacking, I won't continue boring you :P**

**Anywho, please review!**

**Oh, and one thing more! I did recycle the name and appearance of the Huntress, from my other story, but it's not for lack of imagination, it's more because it fits her...more than Huntsgirl or anything like that, so yeah!**

**And I might post another chapter up later on!**

**Ok, I'm done blabbing :)**

**Hezpeller**


	3. A Drama Filled school

**And another chapter added! I just realized I was writing, but not realizing that it was getting so long :P**

**So... are people that disinterested with this story? I will finish, don't worry. Just a bit confused :P Might make the shorter version.**

**Anywho, this is quite a long chapter :)**

**Onej6: Cold Rose is indeed quite scary :P I will try to keep up, but we'll see how it goes :) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: He's apprehensive about her threat, but we'll see what happens. Nope, no emotions showed apart from anger :/ Poor Jake...or is it? Enjoy the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

==That night

Jake was patrolling the skies, making sure magical creatures were safe and that no Huntsclan idiots were around. He suddenly felt someone jump on him, and wrap their legs around his throat, not choking him, but certainly constricting.

"Ah! Get off me you idiot!" Jake yelped, as he tried to get more air to his lungs, while at the same time trying to get a good look at his assailant.

"Keep trying Dragon." A voice sneered. He suddenly felt himself start to fall, and noticed that whoever had attacked him, bound his wings together.

"You better know how to fly Huntspunk!" Jake growled.

"Why learn how to fly when I've got a dragon to cushion my fall." Jake's assailant snickered.

Jake then managed to get a look at his tormentor. While he didn't recognize the assailant's clothes, those blue eyes he could recognize anywhere gave it all away. They had haunted him sometimes, but he would love to get lost in them.

Then the earth rushed up to meet them, and Jake, being the chivalrous guy he is, made sure that Rose wouldn't get hurt. Luckily they landed in a batch of grass, so it cushioned his fall.

"Huntsgirl! What the hell!" Jake snarled as he tried to get up, but couldn't. Jake would try taking this step by step, not burst it all out like he did 5 years ago.

"Poor Dragon! Uncomfortable? Plus, it's not Huntsgirl anymore. I'm the Huntress. Learn it Dragon, and fear me!" She sneered.

"Going to kill me now?" Jake asked, wondering how he would get out of this.

"Nope, I'm just getting my new staff a test run. Like it dragon?" Huntress replied, shoving it under his throat, getting Jake to tense up, trying to avoid the blade.

"Love it." Jake grimaced.

"Very soon, your blood will be spilled using it." Huntress laughed evilly.

"Can't wait for that experience." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Till next time dragon!" Huntress said, as she left. But not before passing her hand on Jake's left ear, causing the dragon to shiver involuntarily.

== At the Huntsmansion

"Huntress, I was impressed with your actions tonight. As such, your bracelet will now be removed, considering you proved your worth today." Huntsmaster praised. "There was a spike of intense anger this afternoon, but nonetheless, great job."

"Thank you master. It was nothing, just an idiot." Huntress said, as she went down to the lab to get her bracelet off.

==The Next Day

"I'm telling you Jakey! That woman is bad news! You gonna get hurt real bad if this keeps up. Just fight her and destroy her! Stop being kind to her!" Trixie exclaimed, desperate to get through Jake's thick head that Rose was evil.

Just then Rose walked in. But she wasn't alone.

"Come on Rosealicious! Give the Bradster a chance! I'll make it worth your while!" Brad was pleading to Rose, but it was falling on deaf ears, because Rose neither looked at him, nor even acknowledged that he was there.

Rose reached her locker, and then got cornered by Brad. "Come on babe! Let's just get back together." Brad said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose was now pissed, and it could be seen even from where Jake stood. "Listen, Brad, let me make this crystal clear to you once and for all: I don't and have never liked you, I think you're a pompous jerk, as well as an asshole, and I am rejecting your offer of dating you. I would sooner date a pig than you. And as a notification, I was never dating you."

Everyone was just staring speechless. And there were a lot of people in that hallway. The guy that was nearest them just backed off, afraid for his well being.

Rose then, for good measure, slammed the locker door on Brad's hand, and promptly slapped him. She grabbed her books and then left, with everyone making way for the angry teen.

For the rest of the day, everyone was talking about the 'Cold Rose,' people wondered whether it was a stunt, or if the woman had gone insane. However, Brad wasn't taking his humiliation lightly, and was getting pretty pissed off.

==After school

Jake was walking to Gramp's shop, and took a shortcut through an alley, which avoided all the rush of NYC. He then heard some guys laughing and decided to go check it out.

He saw Brad and his goons ganging up on Rose. They weren't being so successful in keeping her cornered, she was ferociously resisting them, but they were made of steel, and Rose wasn't doing so great either. She had some cuts and scratches, but was still fighting.

Jake's protective instincts went into over-drive as he forgot everything evil about Rose, and muttered "Strength of the Dragon" and went over to where Brad was, drawing his hood up so that Brad and those idiots didn't make him pay later on for it.

"Hey." He said. When one of the idiots turned around, he punched them right on their cheek, doing some serious damage.

While Rose did the most damage to Brad's gang, Jake was a morale boost. They all left, holding some bloody part of their body.

Rose turned to Jake and asked. "To whom do I owe for helping me?" She was snickering, but curious nonetheless.

"I think you would have managed just fine without me." Jake chuckled.

"But still. Thanks." Rose blushed, as she went up to him, and kissed him, full on the mouth. "Jake." She smiled as they broke apart.

"Was it that obvious? Aww man!" Jake exclaimed.

"Nah, just now." Rose chuckled.

"Good, that means that Brad won't destroy me." Then Jake realized something. "So wait, you kissed me even though you knew it was me?"

Rose smiled. "Took you long enough."

"I thought you hated me!"

" I just said I hadn't wanted to date you yesterday."

"And today is okay because...?" Jake asked, sceptical.

"Because now I can. My uncle was being super annoying, but now I have free reign. Sorry for slapping you last night."

"It's alright. I'm just glad Brad didn't hurt you."

"I'm quite trained, don't worry. If push had come to shove, I would have attacked them. I just wanted to see if I could get out of this without putting them in the Emergency Ward."

"I have no doubt you would have." Jake grinned.

"Ha ha. Anyway, I should get back home, but I'm so sorry, and thanks for giving me another chance." Rose smiled, as she kissed him again.

"Want me to walk you?" Jake asked her playfully.

"Very funny. I think I'm good for it." Rose replied, sticking her tongue out.

==Gramps Shop

"Young Dragon, have you gone insane!" Lao Shi ranted, berating his grandson for what he had just done. "Have you not understood that the Huntress is out to kill you!"

"Chill G! It's just Rose!" Jake replied, putting his hands up.

"Just Rose? She's also the Huntress! She has spared you because of emotional reasons once, and the other to frighten you!" Lao Shi was losing his patience. Jake had always been hard-headed, but when it came to Rose, Jake would throw all his common sense out the window in favour of his crazy love.

"Yeah kid! The old man and I were doing some research and found out that the Huntsclan training center up north specializes in making their students completely heartless." Fu Dog added.

"Please Young One, don't keep denying yourself. The Rose you thought you were in love with is nothing but an unfeeling being, who is probably trying to get something out of it."

"Or she could really like me! Did you ever think of that possibility?" Jake exclaimed as he left.

* * *

**Well, it seems Rose was either pretending for the sake of the bracelet, or she's planning something :/ What do you guys think?**

**Those of you that want a longer story, please review, if I don't get reviews, from my POV, it seems like you didn't like it!**

**So, tell me how you like it...or not! If you think it could improve, let me know as well!**

**Till next time!**

**Hezpeller**


	4. A Jealous Jock

**Yeah! I updated! Whoot! So, it's a bad thing when I get hooked onto other people's stories, even from other fandoms, because it's really hard to get me to focus again...isn't it clearly noted that I have a very short attention span? Even for interesting things?**

**Anywho, here it is! Sorry for the short chapter, but I think it's good to build up the tension and whatnot :P**

**MaryKim20: Glad you like it! I'll try my best to make it longer :) Maybe, maybe...we'll see what happens won't we? Updated right now! Hope you like the chapter!**

**BlueserDragon: Cold Rose is terrifying, or at least I try to make her like that, but she seems to be thawing a bit, don't you think? Glad you're liking it! Well, I updated it now, so I hope you like the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Drastic as in? He might, we'll see about that. Hmm, I haven't really considered that, but I think I'll leave that for your wonderful fic. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: One order of scrambled brain coming up! Ah, the torture I put all of you through, it's my motivation :P Worry no more, I have updated and we'll see if this satisfies your curiosity [it most probably won't :P] Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**kittyhawk09: Glad you like it! I'll do my best to make it a longer fic! Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Everyone else, enjoy! Please review! None of these people have had any parts mangled by reviewing...I'm prefectly harmless! [people scoff] Ok not _completely_ harmless, but whatever, I can't bite you through the internet! So please review...even if you want to remain anonymous and review without using an account in order to not admit you're reading this fic, taht's fine by me! :D**

* * *

==The next day

When Jake entered school the next day, he was shocked by what he saw. Brad and his gang were telling anyone who would listen that they were making a bet with everyone and anyone that whoever got to 'thaw' Rose, by that he meant get a date with her, would get a serious cash prize. Jake was fuming by the time he got to his locker, so much that Trixie backed off when she saw him.

"Damn boy! What got your boxers in a twist! You gonna be spewing smoke from your nostrils if you keep it up." Trixie exclaimed.

"Yeah dude, what happened?" Spud asked.

"What happened is that that idiot Brad is now making a bet for people to try and date Rose!" Jake fumed.

"And that's a bad thing because?" Trixie asked, and then she got a glare from Jake. "Calm down Jakey! I'm not Brad, and most certainly don't understand why you so protective of _her_."

"Because _her_ is the girl I'm dating." Jake mocked Trixie.

"Oh damn boy! You got to get your head on straight! She-" Trixie got cut off by Spud clapping his hand over her mouth, since he saw Rose come in. Actually, he saw the clamour of people, and automatically, assumed that that was Rose. And it indeed was her.

"I'm out of here Jakey, if you survive Miss Ninja Thing, we'll see you in first period." Trixie rolled her eyes, leaving with Spud.

Rose was meanwhile fending off her many suitors. She then saw Jake and relaxed, making her way to him.

"Hey" he smirked.

"Hey yourself. Do you know why in the world I just became the object of most people's erm, affection?" Rose asked, slightly disturbed by the idea.

"Because you rejected Brad." Jake replied, leaving out the part about the bet. If her Huntress persona got out in anger, it would be every man for themselves.

"The guy really doesn't take rejection well." Rose mused, smirking.

"Nah! You're just looking at it negatively, he's taking it perfectly!" Jake exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from his statement.

"Right, and he's going to become the next Einstein!" Rose snorted. They both started to have a fit of laughter, trying to imagine a smart Brad, it was next to impossible.

"So, do you want to go out tonight somewhere?" Jake asked, after their laughter subsided.

"Sure, I'm free tonight. Where to?" Rose asked, curious.

"I don't know. How about a nice dinner someplace?" Jake replied, not really having an idea of where exactly to take Rose, and nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Rose started giggling. "It's incredible that you're still shy around me."

"Hey! I have my reason! You nearly dislocated my jaw that night!" Jake exclaimed.

"Poor Jake." Rose smirked, going over to him and kissing him, full on the mouth. While they were both enjoying this, they didn't realize that everyone in the vicinity was looking at them, and 99% of them were aware of the bet made by Brad, and as it's become common knowledge, and the grapevine travels fast, real fast.

==Lunchtime!

Brad was pissed, really pissed. _How could Long have done it! He was a total loser, how did he manage to score the hottest, and also coldest, girl in the school!_ Well, he would see about that.

Brad took some money out of his wallet, and made his way to where the two lovebirds were sitting.

"Hey Long! I heard about you getting together with her, here you go." Brad said, a malicious smile on his face as he deposited the money on their table.

"Uh Brad, why are you giving me this?" Jake asked. The truth was, Jake knew why he was giving him the money, and couldn't believe that Brad was so jealous, that he was actually trying to break the two of them up.

"Why Jake, how can you not know?" Brad was mocking him, that much was noted. "You were bragging to everyone, and I don't want to ruin the relationship you have with your girlfriend, by letting it out."

Jake was losing his patience. "Get lost Brad, no one is interested in your antics."

"Listen to me, you idiot. You like everyone else, knew about the bet, and so, here you go. You know you want it." Brad taunted.

"What bet?" Rose asked, a bit angry.

"Well, since Long here hasn't told you, there was a bet made to see who managed to ask you out, and Long won, but clearly, he must be embarrassed to admit that he only asked you out because of the bet, but Long insists on being clueless." Brad smirked, Rose was livid, and Jake was stupefied.

Suddenly Rose got up from where she was sitting and walked around the bench to stand in front of Brad.

As far as heights went, Brad really wasn't that tall, so much that Rose was a bit taller than him, and Jake overshot the two, but he was only half a head taller or so than Rose.

Back to the drama, Rose got really close to him, so much that their noses were touching. "You just don't get it do you. I will NEVER date you, understand, so no matter what the HELL you want to do to change that, you won't make me love you." Rose then stepped back and promptly kneed him where it hurts. "If you ever try to do this again, you'll get a lot worse than that." Rose snarled as she stormed off, not even glancing at Jake. Brad was just kneeling, holding his privates as his eyes watered.

"Aww man!" Jake exclaimed, banging his head on the lunch table.

* * *

**Poor Jake, he just gets the world thrust on him and has to make do :P**

**And Rose has a very bad hate for Brad. But can you tell I hate Brad? pompous jerk :/**

**Anywho, hope people enjoyed the banter from Jake and Rose, and that you'll want to come back for more!**

**Next I'll update Spies, and then the cycle starts again :D**

**As for a topic of discussion, how do you think Rose will/might find out the truth about her dragon boy? or maybe, what would you like to happen?**

**Sound off using the 'review this chapter' button [or something to that effect] and let me know!**

**Hezpeller**


	5. A Deranged Huntsmaster

**And that;s two fics updated in one day! I'm really speeding by these, and although this chapter might seem really short, it will be the beginning of the climax!**

**Onej6: Good to know...and Brad totally deserves it, but maybe not the child support :P Glad you liked it, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Marykim20: Who doesn't hate Brad? Well, we'll see about the finding out, but it most probably [make that 99% sure] it won't be a sunset/romantic scene :P But if you want to make a reworking of your own, you can totally do that :) But anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: He should have...well, you'll find out below ;) and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**D: I guess drama is expected, and it totally makes it more interesting, as long as it's not super cliche :P Glad you like the story! Enjoy the chapter!**

**BluesserDragon: Glad you like it! Hmm, you'll find out below as for what's going on in Rose's mind. As for the finding out, it could be in a fight, or not...I shall leave that as a mystery ;) He really is a jerk :P Updated now, and so enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else, enjoy! Please review! And make me very happy!**

* * *

==After school

Immediately after the incident, Jake had searched high and low for Rose, however he hadn't been able to find a hint of her. He even asked Trixie to check inside the girls' washrooms but no avail.

Now that school was over, Jake wanted to try again, but had no idea where to start. He had checked at Rose's locker, but no luck. Now, he was walking through Central Park, on his way to his Gramps Shop to continue his training.

Luck be as it was, he spotted Rose by a bench, reading a book, but looking very sad nonetheless.

"Rose!" Jake exclaimed, making his way to his girlfriend. At least, he hoped that was still the case.

Rose saw Jake, but didn't look happy to see him, and promptly shut her book, moving as if to leave her seat. Jake however, was faster, and grabbed her arm before she could leave, sitting her back down on the bench.

"What?" Rose grumbled, not meeting Jake's eyes.

"Why are you mad at me? You know what Brad said was a lie. I like you for who you are, not because of some dumb bet." Jake replied, desperate to get Rose to understand.

"Jake, I wouldn't believe Brad not even if he begged me to believe him. What did piss me off was the fact that you lied to me, you didn't tell me that the reason why everyone was trying to ask me out was because they were all part of a bet? What, did you think I wouldn't like it? Were you worried about me being scared and afraid of finding that out? I can take care of myself Jake, I don't need you to censor things for me in order to make me feel better and to continue living being naive!" Rose's humanity had left, and the Huntress's anger had gone and replaced it.

Jake saw Rose's eyes flash dangerously, a sign that she was angry, and Jake made a super quick mental note to stay faaaar away from Huntress tonight, because she would be seething and what better way to take her anger out than on her most hated adversary?

"Rose, I- You're right, I should've told you about the bet. I just thought that you would think I was part of it, even though I had asked you out way before it. I didn't want you to think I didn't care for you." Jake pleaded, hoping to get Rose's kindness back. He hated seeing Rose like this, and wondered if Fu and Gramps were right, and that maybe the Rose he thought he knew was now just an empty shell of a heartless being.

"Jake, you can trust me to know when you're lying or not. I can take care of myself, and I'm capable of putting two and two together to realize you've liked me since we were 13. And plus, any guy that would willingly go out of his way and beat some idiots up because they were hurting the girl he likes is clearly not trying to win a bet. Truth of the matter is Jake, I- when I was up north, the people there were unfeeling and cold, and what kept me from going insane was the thought of you, as crazy as that may sound. I hated having left you, and slapping you didn't make things any better. I'm sorry, I guess I'm being hypocritical in that sense." Rose had really poured her heart out, and even though her resolve was solid, Jake could see that Rose was in the need of a hug, and gave her just that, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Don't worry Rose, I trust you a lot, and won't ever hurt you like that again. And don't feel bad about all of that stuff, you totally aren't hypocritical, and I think it just gives us some comedy to everything." Jake smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

When they broke apart, they continued in their embrace, until Jake remembered he had to go to training.

"Sorry Rose, I totally will try to make it up to you tomorrow!" Jake yelled back, as he ran for all he was worth to his training.

==That night

Well, training was an embarrassment, with Jake's grandfather yelling a good more than should be expected for an old and supposedly frail man, but Jake would live, but his ego, not so much. Jake was completely enveloped in his thoughts about Rose, and how he would once again try to convince her that he truly was the American Dragon, and how she would react to it.

Lao Shi was completely against the idea, thinking it to be a foolish thing to do. Well, everyone, including Fu, Trixie and Spud, thought Jake should just keep quiet.

But back to the present, there are good times, and bad times to think about those kind of things. This was a bad time.

"Dragon Scum! You shall pay!" A low guttural cry was heard, as he saw a beam of green energy hit him, making him plummet downwards, into the waiting net of the Huntsmaster, who looked strangely excited, from what one could see from his eyes, to have caught the American Dragon.

"Aww Man!" Jake moaned, as he blacked out, but not before seeing he was loaded into a truck to who knows where.

* * *

**Oh dear, Jake seems to be in a spot :S And so begins what I consider, the climax of the story.**

**And Rose seems to have kept a bit of her humanity up North. How? You all will find out on the next installment of Of Sacrifices and Lies!**

**So, let me know what you think of the chapter, and make me a very happy writer! :D**

**Hezpeller**


	6. A Captured Dragon

**Yep, another fic updated! Don't worry, the next chapter for this one will also be uploaded as well, together!**

**So, thanks to all of those that have reviewed/faved/put me in your alerts! I appreciate it a LOT!**

**Luiz4200: Hmm, is it that she can't accept it? Oops, I might have given too much away ;) Anyway,hmm, the truth may come out soon, very soon :P But not in the way you're thinking. Anway, Enjoy the chapters!**

**kittyhawk09: He could, it's just that he's afraid she won't believe him again, or think that it's the dragon and that Jake is kidnapped or something like that :P Thanks! Glad you like the story so much! And here is a double update! Hope you enjoy both chapters!**

**Onej6: Thanks! Glad you like it! No! Really? Jake attracting problems? Never! :P That would be a very funny sight indeed. And don't worry, you're not rambling :D Enjoy the double update!**

**Everyone else: please review! Make me a happy writer!**

* * *

==Huntsmansion Dungeons

Jake woke up with a nasty headache, his head spinning, and his body shackled to the wall due to the heavy chain snaking his torso.. In other words, he wasn't a pretty sight. On the bright side, he was still in dragon form. Jake tried to yawn but found that his snout was roped around with a heavy chain. Yep, he was definitely stuck there.

He looked around the dreary 'room' he was in. It was small, but had space to fit in other creatures, and the walls and floor were covered in blood and other detritus. It was also very dark, the only light source being a tiny, and crappy light, and a barred 'window.' It was really just a hole with the wall with metal bars to keep prisoners in and potential rescuers out. In conclusion, it wasn't a happy place where a party could be held.

Some minutes, or maybe hours passed, and yet no one came. Jake wondered what they would do to him, would they kill him? Or send him into another hunt? The possibilities were endless and it was making Jake nervous.

Suddenly, he heard the sounds of keys being inserted into the door keeping him in, and an explosion of light came into the dark chamber and two figures came in. The door was then once again closed, and Jake got a look at his visitors. They were no other than the Huntsmaster, Jake noted with disdain, and as his stomach sank, was Huntress-Rose. What really got to him was the fact that Huntress looked ready to kill.

"Well Dragon, had a nice sleep? You better have, because it will be your last one!" Huntsmaster sneered.

Jake could only stare wide eyed at the implications that had just been uttered.

"Heheh, don't worry Dragon, it'll be a quick and painless death, just a swift cut in your left ear and nothing more. And what's better, you'll have the honour of dying by my hand."

"Master, wasn't I supposed to kill the dragon? I wanted the pleasure of killing him after all the trouble he made for me." Jake was appalled, Rose actually wanted to kill him?

"Ah yes Huntress, my apologies, however, that Dragon has been foiling my plans one too many times for me to just let him die by someone else's hand. Don't worry, you'll get the pleasure of killing the American Dragon's younger sister." The Huntsmaster sneered.

"Very well master, I'll leave you to your killing." With that, Jake's last hope at living left, leaving two bitter enemies.

The Huntsmaster proceeded to grab Jake's snout, and using the chains, chained his snout to the wall so that he was facing to the right, with his left ear protruding. Jake struggled to get out, but it was in vain. So Jake steeled himself for the inevitable.

The Huntsmaster charged his staff up in a blast of green light, putting it to full power. He reared back, the weapon arching high over his back, and got himself ready to kill the foul beast.

Jake closed his eyes tight as he waited for the pain.

Outside, a guard was walking by some way away, and he heard an ear-splitting scream pierce the air. Knowing that the American Dragon was to be executed, he ran to tell his comrades.

"The American Dragon is dead!"

* * *

**...Yeah, I'm just going to get out of the way and upload the next chapter before I'm mauled.**

**But, credit where credit is due: although it wasn't my intention, BlueserDragon has used this exact same technique on their story, and so, in order to not appear to be ripping off someone else's technique, although I already had it planned before that chapter was published, credit goes to them.**

**Ok, I'm done, go to the next chapter and quit torturing yourselves!**

**Yeesh! I may keep everyone in suspense, but you don't do yourselves any favours by continuing reading this :P**

**Hezpeller**


	7. A Determined Huntress

**I'm not even going to say anything...except that this is a DOUBLE update, ergo, if you went directly to this chapter, go back one chapter!**

**If not, I leave you to get your heart back into a normal beat :P**

* * *

==In the Dungeon

Jake heard the scream, but his mouth was tightly shut the whole time, so he couldn't have screamed. He craned his head a bit, and looked down.

His stomach lurched a bit at the sight of the Huntsmaster, dead, a pool of blood at his feet, with a nasty cut on his back.

His stomach didn't settle when he saw who had killed him.

"I won't let anyone else have the pleasure of killing you Dragon!" Huntress snarled as she neared him, her eyes cold and unfeeling. "Any last words?"

Jake nodded enthusiastically, to show that yes he did have something to say.

"Well too bad, I don't want to hear them!" Huntress spat.

Jake once again tried to break away, and even tried to speak, but the chains were too tight, he couldn't even burn them! Then Huntress just shoved his face closer to the wall none too nicely.

Jake once again scrunched his eyes closed as the Huntress raised her staff high as well, going for the kill.

Instead of the pain he expected, he only felt liberation, as if someone had cut away his bonds. He kept his eyes closed, and then he felt his mouth liberated as well.

He heard that someone whispered "because that would mean you would die"

He then got courage to open his eyes and saw that he was unchained, and his mouth free. He looked around and saw Huntress, without her hood and mask, standing a bit off.

"Rose, you, you knew?" Jake asked, appalled.

"Yeah, I guess I always did know that my dragon boy would be someone special." Rose sighed.

Jake made his way to Rose, pulled her close to him, and as he transformed, he kissed her, on the mouth, no questions asked.

"You're not mad?" Rose asked as they broke apart.

"Scared shitless that you just killed the Huntsmaster, yes, mad, hell no." Jake replied.

"I'm really sorry Jake."

"Rose, don't worry about it, I was never mad at you, so you have nothing to be sorry about." Jake smiled as they kissed again.

"So, do you want to live here or get out of here?" Rose asked.

"I think I would rather live with the dark dragon." Jake grimaced.

"If you want..." Rose smirked.

"Never mind, let's just get out of here." Jake said.

"Sounds good.' Rose nodded as she charged her staff, and blasted the window bars. She then put her mask on and her hood up, and said, "Shall we?"

"Yep, and how about you find out what it's like to fly on a dragon?" Jake asked, smiling as he transformed once again into a dragon.

"What-" Rose barely had time to register before Jake grabbed her and put her on his back so that she was hanging for dear life with one arm around his neck, and one around his chest.

Jake pushed off the ground and Rose clung to Jake dearly, not even daring to open her eyes.

She felt Jake's claw touch the arm around his neck and say "Relax Rose, you're not going to fall, I've got you."

Rose opened her eyes and felt elated. She was flying! It felt wonderful.

"Thank you Jake, for everything.' Rose said as she hugged Jake.

* * *

**So this can be considered the unofficial end of "Of Sacrifices and Lies" but if I get enough interest, I will continue it, so I will leave this still as an unfinished story. **

**Hope people want me to continue! I would certainly be willing to do it!**

**What do you guys think of it so far?**

**Hezpeller**


	8. A Cautious Grandfather

**Yes I have updated! I have decided that I will continue this story...I'll take this in parts. If people think that finishing it is good, then I'll leave it, but I have tons of ideas for this one :D**

**So now we get into reactions, so hope people enjoy it!**

**kittyhawk09: Thanks! Yeah, I just had given it a sort of ending to it just in case people were like: yeah we've had enough of this story. But worry not, I am continuing it! Glad you liked it! Twists are my speciality :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: It's not over, I had enough people wnting more so I decided it'd be worth continuing :D Hmm, who's 'they'? The Huntsclan? I'm thinking of adding the Dragon Council, I've been neglecting them too much, and even if to make fun of them, I should add them...we'll see. Hopefully those questions will be answered throughout the next section :) Hope you like the chapter!**

**Marykim20: Thanks! Well, I did continue it, so :P hopefully it's good! Enjoy the chapter!**

**BlueserDragon: Rose's explanation about her beliefs are explained later on ;) Yep, except for killing the Huntsmaster, this had been her plan the whole time :D Thanks! Glad you liked it! Don't worry, I shall continue! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: I shall continue, don't worry. Those questions will be answered in the future chapters. Rose explains it below ;) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**To everyone else, please enjoy, and hopefully you work it up to give me a review someday!**

* * *

"Hey, no prob. You know I would do anything for you Rose." Jake smiled.

"Anything?" Rose asked, smiling at the word used.

"Well, you know, I just mean that you can count on -" Jake spluttered.

"I'm kidding, I know what you meant." Rose laughed, hugging him.

Jake smiled, feeling elated. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating. He transformed his legs and took his phone out, and retransformed his legs into its appropriate reptilian self.

"You whattup!" Jake answered.

"Young Dragon! Where are you!" Lao Shi replied, so loud even Rose could hear him.

"I'm just flying around...why?" Jake replied, curious.

"The Huntsmaster has just been murdered! And they are blaming you for it! They're already getting ready to talk to the new leader!" Lao Shi replied, sounding very nervous.

"Yo G! Chill! Who's the new leader? A strigoi?" Jake humorously replied.

"Ay ya! No Young Dragon, it's worse than that...the new leader's the Huntress!" Lao Shi stated. "I'm sorry Young Dragon."

Rose stiffened up. Her? Leading the Huntsclan? That'd be interesting, that's for sure.

"Don't worry G! I'm heading to the shop ok? See you in a bit" Jake replied, hanging up.

"Jake, you are not taking me to see your grandfather. You don't think that he'll seriously treat me respectably!" Rose yelped.

"Come on Rose! I just want to show Gramps that you're not evil! You saved my life!" Jake exclaimed.

"Or it could all be a plot to kill you." Rose said jokingly, and then lowered her voice to a whisper as she said "How do you know Dragon?"

Jake smirked. "Because I know you."

"Oh really Dragon Boy? The way I see it, you've been going at this with a devil may care attitude, and look where it landed you!" Rose scorned.

"Pshh, I was just giving you a chance to rescue me!" Jake scoffed.

"Of course." Rose replied, rolling her eyes. "Will it kill you to admit that you were royally screwed, and would have died if I hadn't saved your ass?"

Jake was saved from answering that by having arrived at the shop. He got down on all fours to let Rose off.

"Come on Rose. I'll make you a deal. You can stay in the shadows. If things get dicey, we'll take another tactic for it, and see how that goes, ok?"

Rose looked at Jake from behind her mask, and nodded at him. He went in first, with Rose following behind closely.

They went inside and downstairs to the first floor. Rose stayed hidden in the stairwell, just waiting and listening.

"Hey G! Any news?" Jake asked.

"Young One, we have to be extra careful. I don't think that they have managed to contact the Huntress yet, so you're in luck. However, we need to get your training up a notch. The Huntress is younger, and therefore more agile, and she seems like she would be ready to kill you." Lao Shi replied.

Rose gulped. It seems she played her part a little too well.

"Yeah kid, Big Ernie and I have some bets going so try to do good will ya! I can't afford to lose any more biscuits!" Fu Dog replied. "He'll have my neck!"

"Come on G! Maybe she's not so bad! Can't you try and see that she's not that evil!" Jake pleaded.

Lao Shi trembled in anger "Ay ya! Will you get it through your head-"

"Kid! She's behind you!" Fu Dog interrupted hysterically, having seen Rose peer out from behind her hiding spot for a second.

Lao Shi turned into a dragon, preparing to defend everyone.

"Gramps, no! Relax, I brought her here." Jake exclaimed, trying to calm everyone down.

Rose stepped out, knowing there was no more reason to hide.

"Kid! Are you out of your mind! " Fu exclaimed. "She's gonna kill you!"

"That'd be pointless, considering I just saved him from being killed." Rose replied drily.

"Uh, what?" Fu blabbed.

"Yeah, I was captured by the Huntsclan-"

"That was you Young One?" Lao Shi asked, worried.

"Yeah. But Rose saved me!" Jake exclaimed, trying to prove his point.

"So kid, who killed the Huntsmaster?" Fu asked.

"I did." Rose replied meekly.

Lao Shi and Fu were quite ready to faint. "You, but, but I thought you hated Jake!" Fu spluttered.

"I never hated him. I didn't believe him at first, but I figured that he had a pretty good resenblance, so I took his word, and since the Huntsmaster was listening, I couldn't rush up to question him further. Later on, I didn't want to endanger Jake just in case it was him, so I made myself convincing so that the Huntsmaster didn't think that Jake was actually the dragon. Then, when I came back, I was just playing around with him." Rose giggled at the last part, getting Jake to frown comically.

"Ok sister, say for one moment I believe you-" Fu Dog started.

"How did you manage to not get affected by the whole mood process?" Lao Shi finished, sceptical.

"By messing up my bracelet a bit." Rose grinned mischievously.

"I don't know about that." Fu dog said, still not convinced.

"Come on! Why would I kill the Huntsmaster, and then let Jake go if I really wanted to murder him!" Rose sighed exasperatedly.

"The Huntsclan could be planning something, and you just want to gain something from all of this." Lao Shi replied.

"Come off it G! She's for real about this! Just give her a chance! At least give Rose a chance to prove to you that she's meaning it!" Jake pleaded.

"Very well, I agree. I have often seen that blindly labelling someone based on their past, is often the biggest mistake one can make, especially if one day, it comes back to bite you. And so, Rose, you have my respect, for now." Lao Shi bowed, showing his wisdom.

"Thank you, you won't regret it." Rose bowed in return.

"So, what'cha going to do as leader of the Huntsclan?" Fu asked.

"Hmm, I'll think of something." Rose smirked, making Jake and Lao Shi wonder what exactly the Huntress was going to do, and on top of that, in Lao Shi's case, as to whether he could really trust her. Fu just gulped in fear.

* * *

**So that was Lao Shi and Fu Dog on Rose! Jake will have to do a lot of pleading, and Rose, well, I'll just leave it at that ;)**

**But anyway! I have lots of updating to do, including my HL:P corrections :D**

**So look forward to that in the next days!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Hezpeller**


	9. A Scarred Dragon

**And I have updated! As promised, today, here is the newest chapter! :D**

**Ok, so here it is: enjoy!**

**Luiz4200: Yep, she's a great pretender ;) I think it's fitting for Rose as leader of the Huntsclan :D Hmm, never actually thought that far... but if I do go down that road, I'll make sure the kid has a better life :D You'll find out, in this chapter actually! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Thanks! Wait no longer, cause it is here! :D Enjoy!**

**Marykim20: Yes I did, and I'm glad you're still up to reading it :D Will do! :D Enjoy!**

**Everyone else: please enjoy, and review! :D Pretty please? :)**

* * *

"Anyway, I should probably head on to the Huntsmansion, before those clowns think I was kidnapped or something." Rose giggled. "I'll go and visit you after I'm done, around 8 ok?"

"Sure thing Rose. See you!" Jake said, giving her a kiss.

"Hmm, I'm starting to think being kidnapped wouldn't be so bad." Rose murmured as the broke apart. Rose grabbed her staff and teleported, leaving the two dragons and Fu alone.

"Nice going kid. Next time, you can invite a Nix, wait ya already did that!" Fu guffawed "Seriously kid, isn't there anything you can do without messing up?"

"Fu Dog! I do believe Rose is trustworthy, for now, but take heed Young Dragon! Your family might not take the news as lightly as I did. Especially Haley, who hasn't had good experiences with the Huntsclan." Lao Shi sighed.

It was true. Some months ago, Haley started taking a more active role in helping Jake, now that she was 13, but one day, things went terrible.

They were fighting some Huntspunks, Jake busy with the Huntsmaster, and Haley was busy with another guy. All of a sudden, Haley cried out. The idiotic Number 76 had made a deep gash on Haley's chest, drawing a lot of blood. Jake had gone feral, making the two Huntsclan members retreat.

Haley survived, but still retains a nasty scar on her abdomen, making her once again, stay in the background.

If she were to find Rose, she would go ballistic. It also would drive Susan insane, since she personally wanted to storm the place and murder the idiot who did that.

Jake got out of his thoughts and nodded, leaving the shop to go home.

==At the Huntsclan.

"Huntress! We're glad you're back!" One of the attendants said, bowing as she neared her.

"Why?" Huntress coolly replied, feigning confusion.

"The Huntsmaster has been murdered by the American Dragon, and you're now our leader." The attendant replied.

"Very well, get me the man who reported this, and take him to my office. For tomorrow, we'll have a meeting in which everyone must attend. Do I make myself clear?" Huntress stated, her tone getting, if possible, icier.

"Yes Huntress. Will do." The attendant stated, bowing out of the room.

==Some hours later

"Night Haley." Jake yawned, waving to his sister.

"Uh, Jake, it's only 7:45... You feeling ok?" Haley asked.

"I'm fine Haley, I just had a busy day today." Jake shrugged.

"No way young man! You need to brush your teeth!" Jake's dad sternly stated, wagging his finger. Jake's parents were going out for a date, leaving the two teens at home alone.

"Argh! Fine!" Jake cursed, storming to the bathroom.

Haley was curious, Jake was usually the last one to go to bed, even when he was tired. Something was up, and as the nosy younger sister she was, she quietly slipped into his room, and inside his closet.

Jake came back some minutes later, muttering about toothpaste and whatnot. The clock chimed 8 and Haley wondered what Jake was going to do. Suddenly, she heard something land on the window of Jake's room.

Haley peered from her hiding spot, and saw a mass of black on the window. "Hey Dragon Boy." The mass smirked, letting Haley know that whoever it was, they were female, and they knew Jake was a dragon.

"Hey. So did they give you much trouble?" Jake asked, smirking.

"Are you kidding me? They're like obedient puppies. Well, obedient puppies that love to murder, rampage and hunt, but who's noticing?" The woman replied, sounding amused.

Haley was scared. That woman sounded very familiar. She used her dragon eyes to get a better look and gasped once she saw the red Huntsclan insignia. She stumbled backwards, falling on some boxes, making a thump.

"What, what was that?" Haley heard the woman ask.

"I don't know." Jake replied. "It wasn't from outside."

"I think it came from your closet." The woman replied, her voice nearing where Haley was currently tangled up with boxes.

Haley tried to get untangled hysterically. Then the door opened, and light spilt in, and Haley was staring into the blue eyes of the Huntsclan member. Haley felt herself pale.

"Haley? What're you doing?" The woman asked.

"How-how do you know who I am? What are you doing with my brother!" Haley snarled.

The woman's eyes widened, as she realized she hadn't taken her mask off. Jake suddenly appeared at the woman's side. The woman took off her mask, and revealed, Rose?

"You conniving bitch! How could you be so heartless!" Haley started crying angrily.

Rose kneeled and enveloped Haley in a hug. Haley remembered all the times that Rose had come and helped Jake babysit her, and couldn't believe that such a kind person could be part of that hated organization.

"I'm sorry Haley, I didn't mean to scare you. " Rose soothed.

"Yeah Haley, Rose isn't going to hurt us." Jake nodded, trying to calm his young sister.

"Jake, how do you know she isn't? After all, that idiot pretty much had a field day with my stomach." Haley muttered.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked, venom in her voice, not towards the girl in her arms, but towards the idiot Haley mentioned.

"Some idiot knifed Haley's stomach, making lots of blood come out." Jake cringed at the memory.

"What was his number?" Rose was beyond herself with anger.

"76, but what're you going to do?" Haley asked. "It's not like you can go and murder him. Their new leader will flay you alive!"

"Oh, is that so?" Rose asked, amused. "Does that mean you trust me?"

"Well, if Jake trusts you, then I do too." Haley nodded.

"Then just trust me that I know what I'm doing." Rose smiled. "Now come on, and let's go get you something to drink, you're looking greener than Jake's hair."

"Hey! It's hair gel! My hair is totally cool!" Jake exclaimed.

"I'm sure it is dragon boy." Rose replied, laughing.

* * *

**And that was Haley's view...and it's still not over yet! Haley doesn't know who Rose is in the Huntsclan [grins maliciously :D]**

**Next to be updated will be my YJ story, and then Humans! So look forward to that! :D**

**Please let me know what you think! I beseech you!**

**Hezpeller**


	10. A Secretive and Manipulative Girl

**I haven't forgotten this story! It's short, yes, but it's a crucial point of the story.**

**Onej6: Hmm, maybe not in this chapter ;) Anyway, wait no more, and enjoy it!**

**Luiz4200: Yep, Haley's reaction probably will be noteworthy, but isn't goign to be immediate. Haha, I think I'll give Fu a break on the tattle-tale role in this fic :D Hmm, haven't really thought that much about it, but logic says that yes, he does know...maybe I'll indicate that next chapter. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**BlueserDragon: Don't worry about it! Thanks! Oh, don't worry, the twists have only just begun ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Once again, if any of you guys are also readers of my Hidden Lives Series, I have a poll up on my profile...even if you had given your opinion by a review, I would appreciate it if you could vote! Thanks!**

**And so, this might seem like a drabble, but I promise, it has a meaning. ;) Maybe I've said too much?**

* * *

The three of them went downstairs, and while Jake took some milk out for Haley to drink, Rose and Haley sat down on the sofa.

"So, where were you all these years? You just disappeared one day." Haley asked.

"It's a long story Haley, but to make it short, I'm back." Rose smiled.

Haley knew that Rose was withholding something back, and that something scared Haley. She would trust Rose for now, but she had to get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

Jake came back with the milk, and offered it to his sister, while Rose cuddled up to Jake. Haley blinked, making sure she wasn't seeing things. A dragon, and a Huntsclan member were cuddling. Speaking of which... "What number are you?" Haley asked.

Rose got a bit nervous here. "Well, erm, with the new leader, we're getting new numbers."

"I see." Haley replied, not believing that pack of lies for one second. Haley knew that Rose wasn't 76, since the idiot was quite clearly a male, so what would Rose have to hide?

"Come on Haley, let's get you to bed." Rose stated, taking the younger girl out of her reverie after a couple of minutes in silence.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Haley nodded, as she put her cup in the sink, and followed Rose up to her room. Rose once again apologized, and Haley drifted off to sleep.

"I think she doesn't really believe you." Jake smiled as they made their way back into Jake's room.

"With reason. I swear, I'm going to grab that idiot and make him pay for that!" Rose growled.

"Easy there. You're quite murderous today. Unless you want to kill the whole Huntsclan, not that I would mind." Jake smiled.

"Ha-ha, for your information, I'm not planning on murdering everyone, but some heads will roll." Rose winked. "Plus, it wouldn't be the Huntsclan if I didn't murder people every now and then."

"In other words, I should keep you happy if I want to stay alive?" Jake grimaced.

"You bet Dragon Boy." Rose smirked. "Speaking of which, I should probably get back. But I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Jake smiled.

Rose was about to leave as Jake grabbed her, and spun her around to meet his lips. They kissed for a while, and when they broke apart, Rose didn't want to leave. But, she knew she had to. "Goodnight, Dragon Boy." She smirked, as she put the rest of her costume on and sped off into the night.

==Huntsclan

The hallways were now quiet and empty, since everyone was now sleeping, except for one lone figure, aimlessly walking around, grinning sadistically. The Huntsclan was at her fingertips, to do as she pleased. The best thing was, everyone bought her story hook, line and sinker, and no one was the wiser. She was going to get everyone good, and then, she'd be able to laugh at everyone's faces as they take their last breaths, knowing they were so foolish as to believe her.

* * *

**Oh yes, another twist! Haha, many of you might figure it out, and some of you won't, but think nonetheless! :D**

**Anyway, next update will be my small YJ story...and then it's back to Humans! Rejoice!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Hezpeller**


	11. A Dread Filled Day

**Haha, I'm baaack :P Anyway, back to the story at hand...**

**So yeah! This is bigger smallish chapter, but now it's because I've reached an impasse, and you guys are going to help me solve it: do you guys want Rose's sister to appear, and if yes, do you guys want her in the same capacity as my HL Series, by that I mean a Protector, [please don't start with: how original :/ ...I know :P] anyway, do you guys want that, or another position? I promise you this isn't going to become a re-working of my HL series, just wanting to see what you guys want, because what I may want may not be what you guys want :P**

**And yeah! Please review, this is getting quite standard procedure, but I'm still asking :P**

**Luiz4200: Yeah, sorry about that, but I wanted to break it off there :P What do you mean by story? Do you mean by what she told the Hunters over what happened to the Huntsmaster? She didn't say anything, people just started spreading rumours that the American Dragon killed him, since the Huntsmaster and Jake were, _supposedly_, the only ones there. Rose technically wasn't even supposed to be in the dungeon, she had left. She just came back and was given the role :P Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Onej6: Haha, my purpose was successful :P It's supposed to be quite freaky, very, very freaky :S I have updated, and here it is! Enjoy!**

**dbzgtfan2004: Thanks! I have continued it :D enjoy!**

**Everyone else: Please review, let me know what you want me to do with Rose's sister, and enjoy!**

* * *

==The Next Day

Jake had told Spud and Trixie what had happened to him last night, and the two were ready to have their eyes burst out of their sockets with the way they were bulging out.

"Boy, do you have a suicidal wish or something!" Trixie berated her friend. She knew Jake had problems, but this was way too far. "If Miss. Ninja Thing is capable of murdering people, then if I were you Jakey, back away slowly."

"Come on Trix! Give her a break!" Jake pleaded.

"A break! Boy you've got another thing coming it you think I'm going to do that!" Trixie yelled.

"Do what?" Rose had come, and couldn't have come at a worse time.

"Well, Trix was just complaining-" Spud started, but got his mouth slapped shut by Trixie's hand covering it.

"-About the amount of homework we have! Speaking of which, I'm going to do some more now!" Trixie may be a ferocious teen who likes to stand up for her rights, but if a teenage girl can murder a grown man, who just so happens to be the leader of a giant organization that specializes in killing, then Trixie had better watch her mouth. Rather, Trixie had to watch Spud's mouth.

"Ok? Enjoy!" Rose replied, not sure what to say. Once they were out of earshot Rose turned to Jake, eyebrow raised. "They're afraid I'm going to lynch you right?"

"Pretty much." Jake sheepishly smiled.

"Great! As if I didn't have enough people scrutinizing my every move." Rose rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, I managed to find the elusive 76. He's in his 20s, and totally whack. I'm seriously going to give him something to gut about."

"Easy there. Haley might hate him, but seeing him murdered will just make her wonder. It's bad enough that she doesn't know how the new leader came to power, but if she finds out it's you, good luck getting her to stay calm." Jake explained.

"So in other words, everyone thinks I'm a cold, heartless, and murdering bitch who's just waiting to pounce on everyone and murder everything in my path?" Rose asked, trying to summarize everything.

"Hmm, not really. Not everyone thinks that way. I don't, so you can say, everyone excluding Jake, and you'll be set to go." Jake smiled.

"Hilarious." Rose groaned.

"Come on Rose, we'll figure something out." Jake smiled, going up to hug Rose. Rose welcomed the hug, and didn't want to leave the comfort of Jake's arms.

"I hope we do, argh, this is so pointless!" Rose groaned into Jake's shirt.

"Hey come on, it's not pointless, you get to be with me." Jake, being the suave, and confident guy, smiled.

"No, I meant-never mind." Rose sighed. She separated herself from Jake's hug to go and kiss him.

Jake was enjoying this immensely, until Brad had to go and ruin it, as always.

"Wow Long, what did you do? Pay her to do this?" Brad guffawed.

They broke apart, and both were seething. "No, is that how you get your girls to kiss you?" Jake smirked back.

"Long! I'm going to murder you for this!" Brad raised his fists, getting ready to punch something.

"Because you've been successful in your previous tries?" Rose rhetorically asked.

"Come on Rosealicious! Why can't you see that this guy's a jerk?" Brad pointed out.

"Maybe because he's not? I can take care of myself Brad, I don't need someone else to do it for me!" Rose replied bitterly.

"You're going to regret this Long. Big time." Brad muttered as he shoved other people out of the way to leave.

"Man, he seems to be having a bad case of PMS." Jake cringed.

Rose giggled. "If that's the case, then he has it 24/7."

"Anyway. Man! I totally forgot that we were supposed to go to dinner last night. With everything, I just forgot-" Jake started blabbing, but was silenced by Rose's mouth on his.

"Don't worry, last night's date was_ much_ more interesting." Rose winked.

"It was killer." Jake grimaced.

"But I would be willing to accept another date." Rose whispered.

"Great! Tonight good?" Jake ecstatically replied.

"Hmm, not today, I'm going to have a little talk with my people." Rose groaned.

"Fun." Jake winced.

"Lots and lots of fun. But I'm sure I'll be free the day after!" Rose replied, trying to cheer Jake up.

"Great! It's a date!" Jake smiled.

==Later on, Huntsclan

She was surprised to the turnout. It seemed interesting that so many people were there, but nonetheless, she was happy, oh so happy.

"Well, I'm not going to bore you with a mindless speech. But all of you will be able to join me as I create the revolution of magical creatures, leading to their destruction, from the inside! They will all bow before me, since the American Dragon and his allies are all fools, one after the other, and then I'll kill them all!" She started her speech, but already, the noise was deafening, as people applauded her, and all cheered her on, which satisfied her.

"How're you going to get the Dragons to trust you?" One person yelled out.

"I have a plan all thought out. They're as good as mine." She sneered. "Now, not a word must leave this hall, if not, I'll personally hunt each and every single one of you down, and see who was the traitor, and you do not want to be in that position."

"Yes, ma'am!" They all resounded.

"Good. My plan is going to work perfectly, and there won't be anyone to stop me." She smirked.

* * *

**Haha, erm, so, have I piqued your interests?**

**Yeah, the next chapter will depend on what you guys decide! So please let me know about Rose's sister! Oh and one more thing...same name or not?**

**Anywho, I'll stop pestering you :P next update will be one of my YJ stories, then Spies will be updated! Fun! :P**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Hezpeller**


	12. A Jealous Girlfriend, Or Girlfriends?

**Sooooo, yeah, haha, well, on the bright side, I'm continuing! :P**

**Sorry I took so long updating, I finished my exams, and then had real life to deal with, so only now do I get around to updating this, so truly sorry for the long delay.**

**And thanks for everyone that replied and let me know their opinions! I truly do appreciate it, and you guys really have helped me decide, so thanks, and sorry for being so uptight and nagging about it! :D**

**Anywho! One note, general, but still worthwhile to mention, since I don't think anyone looks at my profile :P**

_**Ok, so with the summer coming up, I want to make a couple of announcements:**_

-Stress seems to make me a terrible writer, and therefore, I will be doing some minor changes to my stories: none of them will change the plot! It's just words that are used, and the fact that some sentences are cringe worthy.

-While I will be updating more often, I still want to hear from you guys! Reviews make me update faster, cause I know that someone is waiting to read it. Just saying that you put it on your faves to me doesn't really make a difference, and I really do want to know what you're thinking of it!

**With that being said, I will be posting a schedule of my updates and when I'm going to be making reviews on my stories. Soo, yeah! Just letting people know.**

**And back to the story at hand, I think that I'll have maybe, hmmm, at most, 6-7 chapters left for this one, since I'm finding that this story should reach a closing point, and I'm not really thinking of converting this into another series, but don't worry! I shall be posting other ADJL stories, so yeah! Not as big as my series, but I find that I do get many ideas from a 'what if' standpoint. So I might do more of those :D**

**And yeah! haha, that's pretty much my schpiel, and I won't continue boring you!**

**Luiz4200: Hmm, I do wonder, she could be anything really, so you'll just have to wait and see! haha, yep, I'm sure she'd be :D Anyway, thanks for your input, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ada69: haha, thanks, I do appreciate it :) Yeah, she's really not the most clear cut kind is she? Oh well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) Anyway, thanks for your opinions, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Onej6: Thanks :D Oh yeah, Rose really seems to be jumping around a lot ;) And don't worry, I'm not going to abandon it :D So thanks for giving me your input, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Rik: Hey! haha, yeah, it was at an all time low :P Well thanks! Haha, thanks, I'll definitely take that into consideration! :D Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: please enjoy, and don't forget to review :D**

* * *

==The next day

"Hey Rose, how were things yesterday?" Jake asked, greeting his girlfriend.

"Hey yourself! It was pretty good. They seemed to be all riled up, and couldn't have been more excited. I swear, if I had announced 'free money' they wouldn't have been more ecstatic." Rose laughed.

"Great, enthusiasm, all that we needed in a bunch of psychotic killers." Jake groaned.

"Oh relax will you? No one's going to hurt you." Rose hugged Jake, trying to soothe him.

"I hope so. So we still on for tonight?" Jake asked.

"Totally." Rose smiled. The bell rang, and Rose went off to her class. "See you later!"

==In Class

"Man Jakey, you really have a death wish." Trixie repeated for what seemed like the uptenth time. They were in class, and whispering, but the conversation was nearing a yelling whisper.

"Will you relax already? Rose is my girlfriend, and she's not going to betray me!" Jake harshly replied.

"But dude, you are like, terrified of her. How can you be sure she won't you know-" Spud mimicked the slashing throat hand motion.

"She had a chance to do that, and she didn't! She murdered him instead! Why would she want to let me go if she wanted to kill me?" Jake grumbled.

"Maybe she wants to make the revenge just a bit sweeter? You never know what those whackos are thinking Jakey." Trixie shrugged.

"Yes, and neither do I have any idea what you guys are talking about, but would you care to leave your doomsday speculations for another time?" The teacher was scowling. Apparently, their voices had gotten quite loud, and attracted everyone's attention.

Jake smiled sheepishly "Uh, we're talking about a game! Yeah, a hunting game. I always kept dying-"

"Mr. Long! Not interested." The teacher exclaimed.

Jake just sunk into his seat, and groaned.

==After School

"Guess who?" Someone giggled, covering his eyes.

Jake smiled. "I wonder..."

Jake was then kissed, but for some reason, it was different than what Rose usually did. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, he realized that the girl's voice was very different than Rose's. Jake did the first thing he thought of, and that was yelping and jumping back.

As his eyes were uncovered, he saw Danika, his on and off ex-girlfriend. Who probably hadn't yet heard that he was now dating Rose. He had the worst luck sometimes.

"Hey Danika." Jake greeted reluctantly. His eyes then traveled to look at the rest of the hallway, and if he was wanting to disappear, it was nothing compared to when he saw Rose there, looking absolutely murderous.

"Hey silly. So I've been sick-" Danika was oblivious to Jake's tone, until she was interrupted.

"Wait Rose!" Jake started rushing off to chase after his actual girlfriend.

Danika narrowed her eyes, and reached out and grabbed Jake's sleeve, stopping him from running after the other girl. "Where are you going? That's a great way to greet your girlfriend."

Jake growled. "You're not my girlfriend anymore Danika. We broke up some weeks ago remember?"

"But still! You can't just go after someone else!" Danika bewildered, tried to come up with something else, anything, to make him see that he was wrong.

"And why not? I'm a free man. Now you just gave my girlfriend, my actual girlfriend, a reason to hate me." Jake spat out.

"If she gets reasons to hate you, then you shouldn't be dating her should you?" Danika bit back.

"Argh! Not you too!" Jake screamed out. "Forget it. We're through Danika. I'm dating someone else. Got it?" And without waiting for a reply, he ran off to find Rose.

"You, Jake Long, are not getting away with this." Danika growled.

==Outside

"Jakey, you do know you just signed your death warrant right?" Trixie said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Trix. Does everyone think that I shouldn't be dating Rose?" Jake groaned.

"I'm sorry Jakey. I'm just trying to get you to see that-"

"She's bad news. I get it. Seriously though, what would it take to convince you that she's not evil?" Jake asked.

Trixie thought for a moment. "I don't know Jakey. I'm just having trouble seeing Ms. Ninja Thing, who was quite enthusiastic in killing you, trying to act all lovey dovey, especially considering that from what Fu said, she had a mood modification."

"And she said that she managed to rewire it!" Jake replied, exasperated.

"Yeah, I don't know dude, I can't see that as an easy thing to do." Spud spoke out, after having remained quiet for a while.

"Come on guys, just bear with me. I know Rose isn't evil, so try to support me." Jake pleaded.

"Jakey, you know that we support you through and through, we're just not entirely sure about how legit Rose is." Trixie sighed.

"Yeah bro, we don't want you to get slain just because you were too love sick to even realize what was right in front of you! She might already be brainwashing you! JAKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME BUDDY-" Spud started being Spud, until Trixie stopped him.

"Boy do you seriously want me to smack you! He's not possessed!" Trixie groaned.

Jake smiled a bit at this. No matter what, his friends were always there for him, and sure knew how to bring him up. Now all he had to do was find Rose before she went on a mad hunting spree and had a 'slay first, ask questions later' moment.

* * *

**So...yeah, how many of you are fuming right now, having expected that after my erm...rather whack AN, that Rose's sister would appear?**

**Yeah, I needed to know what to do with her, but I wasn't really thinking of putting her there.**

**Anyway, this is just a filler-ish chapter, with the next chapter full of fireworks and whatnot.**

**And one question [don't worry, I won't threaten anyone to answer this] since I'm already being evil enough in my Humans story, how many of you would like for me to reveal the villain? I mean, right now, I've kept her in the shadows, and I'm thinking of revealing her...not to the characters in the story, but just go into more in-depth as to why she's doing this...so thoughts?**

**Anywho, hoped you enjoy this!**

**Hezpeller**


	13. A Vengeful Nemesis

**Hehe, what's up?**

**So, I know many of you want me to update Humans, but I thought that this would be more worthwhile...mainly because by the end of this chapter, you guys will be about as confused and weirded out, not mention pissed off at, as with Humans, except, on the bright side, you guys get more of an explanation on our wonderful and mysterious villain than with Cassie! :P**

**And yeah, Jake and Rose have been paused here, and don't really feature here...other than by "name"**

**Sooo, yeah, well, not much more to say here, except that next update in the ADJL fandom will be Spies, which you all love and adore! :P**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't want to tear me apart! :/**

**Onej6: Thanks! Well, I have a combo of those, so maybe this is satisfactory? haha, hope you enjoy the chapter! :D**

**ada69: Yep, drama! And more this chapter! :D haha, thanks :) Well I did that, except it's not short...it's an entire chapter :/ Hope you enjoy it! :D **

**Luiz4200: Yep, it's going to be quite the mission, except it's not featured here :/ that'll be next chapter! Hope you enjoy this one! **

**BlueserDragon: Hey! You resurfaced! :D Haha, yep, trouble on the horizon, but not this chapter :/ Glad you liked it! :D It's ok! I totally know the feeling, I was swamped with exams and whatnot these last few weeks :/ oooh, good luck with that! Hopefully they will ,and you totally need to start writing again! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Everyone else: please enjoy, and don't forget to review :D**

* * *

=Huntsclan

She remembered it well, the night when her whole fairy tale of a life had come to an end. Dragons had broken into her house, at the same time that a group of masked humans, who she later identified as Huntsclan members, also sprang in. She was hiding in a closet, but to say that the fight was bloody would be to state the obvious. She just kept hidden, she never felt any more helpless, and she just cowered. She stopped watching after a couple of minutes, and silently cried as the grunts and screams filled her head.

After what felt like hours, some Huntsclan members found her. She had been afraid, but they assured her that they were the good guys, and they took her away from the blood filled household. She didn't even dare to search for her parents, but she was told later that they had perished in the fight. She had then been given a choice as to where she wanted to train, and her choice had been settled, she would go to the Huntsclan up North, but she got on the wrong bus, and ended up at the Huntsclan in the West. And the thing was that she couldn't change after that since it was a onetime deal thing.

However, she was pleasantly surprised at how they handled training there. The North one was well known for their brutality in removing emotions from their students, but the training center she went to made her into a killing machine. She then quit the Huntsclan, well, quit is the technical term, since she went out with quite a bang.

On her last day of training, she put some minor explosives near the cages holding their target practises, ergo magical creatures in captivity. Once they blew up, the angry and vengeful creatures went on a stampede, and massacred a good many of her ex-teammates. She then managed to kill most of the animals, adding more to her record, and left, going off to battle magical creatures on her own.

After many years training, she no longer considered herself human. She had her face constantly hidden behind the dark Huntsclan mask, except hers is stripped of the insignia that identifies her as such, and left only her eyes visible, eyes which were frozen in fury, her voice unemotional. Sure, she would fake it every now and then to get what she wanted, since she was a master at emotional blackmail, but the fact still stood that she was a heartless bitch.

To make the package complete, she had long forgone her normal human name. She now went by Nemesis, a name which she found fitting for herself. She was an enemy to everyone who dared to cross her, she had no allegiance.

No, not even to the Huntsclan. She had been going over what she remembered in her head, and after going after some creatures and Huntsclan members that were there that night, she found out that the villain was the Huntsclan itself. They had ordered the attack, and she was beyond herself in anger. She would bring down the organization that had murdered her parents. Since she had been removed the pleasure of killing the bastard that had fed her that lie, she would have to do with the new leader.

She had fed the Huntsclan a story that she had been having a sabbatical, hunting and whatnot. They had bought her story completely. She had no intention of killing those that had done nothing to her, she would feed the Huntsclan members that were allied to her a hallucinating toxin. This would make them imagine that everyone was a magical creature, and would be killing their own, and it meant that the American Dragon wouldn't interfere. But if he did, she would be prepared and deal with him.

She kept going over her plan in her mind, not to remind herself, but to remove any humanity that had snuck in. Every now and then, she would have a nightmare of that night, and she heard her parents calling to her, and it sent shivers down her spine, and broke her down terribly.

_She had heard the phone ring, and went to her parents to see who it had been. "Who was that mommy?"_

_"No one honey. Now listen carefully to what we say, honey, since you need to protect yourself." Her father walked over to her and told her softly. "You need to hide in a closet ok? Any of them, and don't come out at all. Ok?"_

_"What-?" The girl was puzzled._

_"Go hide honey, it'll be alright." Her mother smiled, it was a forced one, but it calmed the young child a bit. _

_"But mommy-" The young girl protested._

_"Do as your mother says young lady." Her father playfully scolded, but she could tell it was half heartedly._

_"But-" She tried to get more out of her parents, but they scooped her up and took her to their closet. As they were leaving ,and she heard the door being opened, her mother had kissed her on the forehead, and said the words that haunted her to this day:_

_"Don't worry honey, and don't forget, we love you, Violet."_

* * *

**[Starts clearing throat]**

**Hmm, yeah, I had decided to make her the villain...and yeah, I just wasn't sure about what you guys thought about it, which was why it was so crucial that you guys answered it, but I didn't want to give it away, so maybe the problem was that the question was too vague...but now it's definite!**

**Hope this wasn't too dark or anything, but it would certainly explain her attitude more.**

**And next chapter we'll go back to our heroes, but on the bright side, this was a better chapter ender than Humans right? [everyone shouts NO! You mad? ! ? !]**

**Ah well, everyone's a critic :/**

**If you see this: "! ?" it's not because I have had a spasmatic attack, or went trigger-happy with the space bar, it's that ff is being annoying and not allowing an ! and a ? to be placed together beside one another...don't blame me, blame the system :/**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**Hezpeller**


	14. A Hidden File

**Sooo, another update! Yeah, here it is!**

**It's not exactly long, but it does move the plot quite a bit, so I consider that to be pretty good. **

**So, it seems people liked the idea of having Violet as the villain, it's certainly a break from having another whack villain. Plus, I'm not really a fan of the DD...I don't know, we never really found that much about him, so it seems a bit hard to start making judgment calls. Plus, how in the freaking world does that dragon get that big! I mean, seriously, no one else is even half his size, and he's all: magical creature supremacy, or die! It's way too cliche, so that's mainly why I don't put him in my stories...it's just too weird and whack to me.**

**And can I just add, I hate the new ff layout! It's soo annoying, I really preferred the top menu...although not the 'I move my mouse, the menu changes' but on the side? Blech :/**

**Anywho, not much more to say here, except please review!**

**Luiz4200: Yep, I introduced her! Hmm, well, not really. I think that the plot needs to advance a bit more before Violet starts attacking anyone ;) Enjoy the chapter!**

**ada69: Yep, that hopefully makes it a bit more interesting :D Have updated, finally, so enjoy!**

**Rik: Yeah! Angry and vengeful twin on the loose! Yep, she's back, and ready to start killing :P Hmm, we'll see who finds out first ;) And well, Rose, I'll just leave you wondering. Enjoy!**

**Onej6: Two words right back at you: Thank You! Oh yeah, it's interesting when characters aren't the perfect saints, of course, I'm not going to start making them all devillish, much, but still, I agree. Thanks, and with this update, I hope you enjoy!**

**BlueserDragon: Hmm, yeah, it's dark, but I think it fits this story :D Oh yeah, things are going to get nasty soon, so read on, and enjoy!**

**Everyone else, please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

* * *

==That night

Jake had had no luck finding Rose, and he hoped he would find her out and about, hopefully before she slayed him. Thankfully, Jake was doing patrolling alone today, so he wouldn't have to worry about suspicious mutterings by anyone as to why exactly he was acting like a man condemned.

As he flew around a small park, he caught a glint in the bushes. As he neared it, someone lashed out and tackled him to the ground, and Jake saw Rose's blue eyes flashing in fury as she straddled his chest, her staff dangerously close to his neck.

"Give me one good reason Dragon, as to why I shouldn't murder you?' Rose growled.

"Because of my devilish good looks and charm?" Jake tried.

Rose neared the staff to his throat. "Try again."

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry, I – I wasn't dating Danika anymore-" Jake started to explain.

"That kiss wasn't something I see exes do." Rose narrowed her eyes, making Jake shiver at how cold Rose could get.

"I know, but I don't think she got the memo that we were through. Please Rose, I swear that I'm not cheating on you." Jake pleaded, willing for Rose to at least stop looking at him as if she wanted to gut him.

"Please Dragon-" Jake internally groaned as he saw that another tactic was down the drain. "I don't think you're cheating on me, I'm just pissed that you let her come onto you like that."

Jake fumbled, trying to come up with something else. "Rose, look, I didn't know! She surprised me, and when I realized that it wasn't you, I told her off!"

Rose's eyes weren't in the fury mode they were before, but Jake could tell that she was angry. "So what? You let every single girl that catches you unaware to get herself on you, and then ditch them?"

"No! I-" Jake started.

"Shove it dragon. I don't want to hear your excuses." Rose huffed, sitting back.

Her change in position allowed Jake to prop himself up a bit more, and Jake used one of his clawed hands to push Rose's mask back, while the other went behind her head and brought her face flower to his. As their faces neared, Jake transformed, and their lips met.

Contrary to Jake expecting Rose to beat him to the next county, he was pleasantly surprised at her kissing him back with enthusiasm. As they broke apart for their necessary breathing time, Jake tried again. "Look Rose, I truly am sorry ok? How about we go on a date? I've been owing you that for a while now."

Rose smiled a genuine smile as she nodded, and got off Jake. "Sure, that way I don't have to be thinking of horrifying ways to end your life."

"Ouch, can't the AmDrag get some love?" Jake pouted, standing up himself.

Rose giggled. "Oh but it's so much more fun to watch the big bad dragon squirm and try to make a smooth exit out."

Jake passed his hand through his hair, smoothing it back as he suavely said. "The ladies love a smooth man. But hey! I don't squirm!"

As they started walking Rose replied. "No, it's more like you freak the hell out every time that happens."

Jake groaned. "I still have some skills."

"I'm sure you do." Rose giggled.

"Come on! The McDaddy Jake got his lady, didn't he?" Jake wagged his eyebrows.

"Of course, and it has nothing to do with the fact that I saved you from becoming a pair of boots, or whatever that monster wanted to do with you." Rose sighed. "I can't believe I was related to him."

Jake tilted his head a bit. "Don't you have any other family?"

"No, not of my knowledge. You know, I never really bothered to check my files, maybe I'll find out who my parents were!" Rose got excited. She grabbed his hand and, taking out her staff, she teleported them.

==Huntsclan

Jake seriously believed that Rose was out of her mind. But he liked seeing her so happy and carefree. They went into Rose's office, and as they waited for the computer to start, Jake asked, "What happens if you do have family anywhere else?"

"I'll find them." Rose replied, as she entered the Huntsclan files, and searched herself up. It was locked.

"Bummer, I guess he made it impossible-" But before Jake could finish his sentence, Rose apparently managed to open the files. "How did-"

"As leader of the Huntsclan, I get an override code." Rose smirked. She then turned her attention back to the file. "Let's see, Rose Thorn, 18...blah blah blah, training center...Family! Parents- Diana and Jeff Evans, believed to be-"

Jake looked at the word that Rose couldn't utter. Deceased. He didn't know what else to do but to hug her, letting her head rest on his shoulders. She then continued scrolling.

"What's that little number above deceased?" Jake asked, having noticed that.

"It's for footnotes." Rose explained, scrolling down to reach the end of the document. What the two saw horrified them. The Huntsclan had ordered the attack on Rose's parents, and it was left unclear as to their survival of that night. No body had been found, so it was left unclear, but the possibilities were leaning to their death.

Rose went back to where she left off, and scrolled to the next section. "Sister?" Rose asked, reading the title. "Violet Evans, 18, trained at Huntsclan West? I have a sister, who was in the Huntsclan this whole time? What the hell!"

Jake could understand Rose's anger. He started "And it doesn't seem she's dead-"

But Rose shook her head. "Left Huntsclan, and went rogue, location unknown."

"That's another dead end." Jake sighed. "Maybe we can see if Spud knows! We can do a search for your parents, and see if there's anything on them."

Rose looked at him. "You think he'll find anything?"

"We've got to try." Jake smiled.

* * *

**So! Rose knows she has a sister somewhere in the world [try- in the same building :/] but anyway, Rose is going to try and find her parents...how many people think they're alive?**

**Oh, and how many people think that, if they're alive, they're going to maul Rose for being Huntress?**

**Clearly noted I don't have much creativity when it comes to pseudo-OCs. I say pseudo because they're not my original characters, but they become that way with the way I wrote them. **

**Anywho, yeah! It's hopefully going to be an enjoyable ride with Jake and Rose trying to find more on her parents.**

**And Violet, yeah...that chick's in for one hell of a surprise!**

**So, please leave me a review, and I'm getting to start writing the next chapter of Humans!**

**Hezpeller**


	15. A New Council, A New Order

**Wait, back up, I updated? ! ?**

**Yeah I did! :D I keep my promises, and when I promised that I wouldn't give up on this fandom, I meant it! :D**

**Ok, and we get more complications in this chapter!**

**Yeah, this is kind of a filler/ comedic chapter in a way, but I feel like it's needed.**

**Next chapter we get drama :)**

**Oh, and I said in Humans that I'd have something for a new story, and while I'm still trying to finalize the storyline, it'll definitely be something to do with Homecoming, in my awesome, What If's mindset :)**

**So, hopefully I have perked people's interest, and I'll continue my schpiel at the end of the chapter :D**

**Onej6: Haha, it's a confusing thing, isn't it :P Thanks very much! Did I really...are you sure about that? ;) I specialize in twists...and false clues...I don't give things away that easily :D**

**Luiz4200: Wow, you just wrote them off, didn't you? Thanks! Haha, I wouldn't leave it unresolved :D Hmm, I don't know...maybe she won't ask Jake for help ;)**

**Major Simi: Thanks! Will do!**

**ada69: Thank you! Haha, it's quite alright :) Well, better late than never!**

**BlueserDragon: Hmm, it's interesting isn't it ;) Nahhh, we're not going to get all bloody just yet! :P Yep, you wonder, everyone else wonders, and meanwhile, I'm laughing my head off :D Will do!**

**Everyone else, please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

* * *

==Trixie's House

Spud and Trixie were playing a game of cards, waiting for the pizza to arrive, when the doorbell rang. Apart from being surprised that Jake was standing in the doorway, they were astounded that Rose was there as well.

"Well, congrats on not getting slayed Jakey." Trixie sardonically greeted.

Jake grimaced, and then turned to Spud. "Hey Spud, do you think you can help us find someone?"

"But I haven't seen so many people in such a long time! How am I supposed to find them?" Spud yelled, anguished.

"Trixie! Turn down that soap opera! I can hear the drama all the way up here!" Trixie's grandma yelled down.

"Sure thing grandma!" Trixie hollered back. Then she turned back to Spud, and smacked him. "They're talking about searching someone up online, Spudinski!"

"Oooooohhhh!" Spud noted, a smile on his face, then turned serious as he asked, "Wait, why does he need me to use the Yellow Pages?"

While everyone enjoyed a nice face-palming session, Spud went to go get his laptop. When he came back, they all huddled around the computer while Spud hacked some security features.

"Alright! I'm in. Who're you looking for?" Spud smiled, looking towards Jake and Rose.

"Jeff and Diana Evans." Rose replied, her voice a bit tense.

After some minutes of searching, Spud had a few matches. "Alright, so we've got, 3 matches, but only two of them are a couple. One of them is a notorious donut stealing sibling duo-"

Trixie gaped. "Stealing donuts? Who does that?"

"These two do." Spud replied, completely missing the sarcasm in the rhetorical question. "Next up are the founders of a hardware store, but they died in like 1875."

Rose shook her head. "Something a little bit more contemporary."

Spud looked at the remaining match. "So, we've got a couple, parents to two daughters, and mysteriously disappeared...'confirmed dead.' Is what they wrote. Hmm, I wonder how you not confrim death? Would it be that you're half dead or-Ow!" Spud broke off, massaging the back of his head where Trixie just landed a nice blow on.

Rose sighed. "So they really are dead."

Jake looked down. "They could still be alive." He tried to sound cheery, but one glare from Rose already told him that she didn't believe him.

Before anyone else could add anything, Jake's cell rang.

"Yo! Wattup!" Jake greeted cheerfully, while everyone cringed.

"Girl, instead of trying to slay his dragon ass, you should probably try to give him some language classes." Trixie pointed to Rose, who managed a shy smile in spite of everything.

"Young Dragon! The Council is coming right now! I need you back right this instant!" Lao Shi's voice came loudly through the cell phone, and so everyone could hear it. Lao Shi also started yelling in Chinese, prompting Trixie's grandma to yell out.

"Trixie! What is it with you and those martial arts movies! At least get one in English! And turn down that volume!"

"Sure thing grandma." Trixie groaned.

After Jake hung up, he sighed, sinking his head into his hands. "I hate the council."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Did the Dragon Council get that bad while I was gone?"

Jake shot up, giving everyone the impression that he had just forgotten something important.

"What?" Rose asked, curious.

"The Dragon Council was taken down some years ago. You didn't know that?" Jake asked, puzzled.

"No." Rose shook her head. Then she frowned. "That should've been on the report I asked."

"Report?" Trixie asked.

Rose nodded. "Yeah, as leader of the Huntsclan, I need to be up to date on everything going on in the magical world too, but it seems that this wasn't important enough for them to mention." Rose scoffed.

"Not important?" Jake exclaimed. "This council is a nightmare! I'm constantly on probation because I don't take risks!"

Rose blinked. "I always saw you as the risk-taker-"

Jake shook his head. "Not that kind of risks! They don't mind sacrificing magical creatures to get at the Huntsclan and any other evil being."

Rose was surprised that something like this could happen. "That sounds like the Huntsclan."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, they're as bad as, if not worse."

"I wonder where our pizza went?" Spud wondered out loud, breaking away from the conversation. To everyone's immense surprise, the pizza came right then. While Trixie and Spud were arguing over how to pay for the pizza, Jake and Rose said their goodbyes to the two friends, and walked out.

They were going in the same direction, so Rose decided to continue their conversation. "What happened? How did this new council come to be?"

"Well," Jake started. "Some years ago, a group of people that sympathized with magical creatures, started holding protests, saying that the Dragon Council did nothing for magical creatures."

"And people believed them?" Rose asked, appalled.

Jake nodded. "Well, for all the good that they might have done once in a blue moon, they were pretty incompetent for the majority of the time. They did a lot of mistakes, and well, those guys were promising a more stable and efficient protection system."

"But they didn't deliver?"

Jake shook his head. "No, many creatures have died because of them. They're only interested in bringing down the Huntsclan, if some creatures die, all the better for them, it gives them more reason to get pissed off."

Rose was shocked. "Of course, the Huntsclan leader doesn't need to be notified that there's a group of rampaging magical creatures after her head!"

Jake smiled. "Well, that's the point. You're not supposed to know that. They want to catch you unaware."

Rose stopped walking, and stood in front of Jake. He was now a bit taller than her, and she looked up at him, a smirk gracing her features. "So, American Dragon, whose side are you really on? Giving away secret Council information to the Huntsclan."

Jake chuckled. "I'm on the side of magical creatures." As Rose looked a bit down, he added, "But, I'll stick with my girlfriend no matter what."

At this Rose smiled, and Jake took this opportunity to kiss her.

When they broke off, Jake cringed. "I'll get back to the shop before Gramps yells his head off, and before the Council puts me under probation again."

Rose giggled. "How many times have you been on probation?"

Jake grumbled. "Eighteen."

Rose's eyes widened. "They must be something else."

Jake rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

* * *

**Sooo, Onej6, you may now start ripping your hair out :P**

**haha, yeah, and before anyone asks, I have no freaking idea where Spud looked this stuff up...we'll just leave it at a Google-like site which is more secretive, and a lot more reliable, alright?**

**Well, Rose's parents were confirmed dead, ignoring Spud's many theories as to what confirmed really means.**

**And the new Council!**

**So, as everyone knows, I hate the Dragon Council! If you didn't know this, then you just learned something new here :)**

**Therefore, I had this new council come in, and say, 'yeah, we're going to make life better for you!'**

**And then that goes down the drain when they come in power...they're only interested in destroying the Huntsclan...**

**Sounds like anyone we know?**

**The things I put in everyone's heads! Some people might make the connection ;)**

**Clearly noted I'm in a joking mood :D**

**Anyway, jokes aside, you guys get to meet the new council in the next chapter, but you have to wait until I update Humans!**

**So, I'm going to be updating a story in the YJ fandom, and then I'll be right back with Humans :D**

**Hezpeller**


	16. A Threat

**Alright! Guess who updated!**

**After...3 months? Oh wow, sorry guys. University is a pain, and all my homework and assignments are piling up.  
**

**Anyway! Some drama, a little bit of humour, and more on the Council this chapter! **

**Luiz4200: Touche, Spud's info source should just be kept a secret :P Hmmm, you are close, but not quite there yet ;)**

**ada69: Yes! haha, I updated! Pfft, it was the randomest thing I could think up! :D haha alright, better late than never right?**

******So, please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

==Lao Shi's shop

Jake closed the shop door, pulled the blinds down, and went to the back. He knew that the new Council would have his head if he didn't follow the correct procedures for secrecy. He rolled his eyes at how uptight this Council was, and he hoped that they weren't here to berate him once again for doing something wrong.

"Hey Gramps, what's up?" Jake greeted as he saw Lao Shi.

"Quickly Young One, the Council is due to arrive at any-" Lao Shi was interrupted by a knock on the back door.

Jake quickly rand over to the door and opened it, allowing for the three hated members of the Council to enter.

They insisted on wearing these old fashioned robes with hoods on them, as if it'd hide their identities. "American Dragon." The leader stated, as a way of greeting.

Jake bit down a much more fitting answer, albeit ruder and sarcastic, and instead replied with what he was supposed to say, with a bow. "A good evening to you, most esteemed Council."

"Thank you." The only woman in the group replied icily as they entered the back room of Lao Shi's shop.

"Councillors, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lao Shi asked,

"We're not here for you, Lao Shi." The third member of the group spoke up. "We're here for the boy."

Jake gritted his teeth. They acted as though they were superior to him. Maybe in a way, but Jake could still burn them to a crisp, barring the consequences.

"American Dragon." The woman addressed him. Jake nodded, prompting the woman to continue. "I'm sure you're very well aware that the Huntsclan just got a new leader."

They were playing with him. They knew that he knew, since majority of the magical population was made well aware that he had nearly died by the hand of the Huntsmaster, who was now mysteriously dead, though the grapevine had made many a wild tale on how Jake supposedly had his revenge.

Jake nodded once again, wondering what they were getting at.

"We also know that you've had an encounter with her. Various encounters with her." The leader added.

"So?" Jake was getting impatient.

"Our sources say that whenever you two fight, she ends up winning...and yet you're still here with us." The third member concluded.

Jake kept his expression neutral, even though he was internally hyperventilating. He decided to play it off, trying to see how lenient they were today. "The Macdaddy Jake's one lucky man I guess. Not even the Huntress is immune to my charms and good looks."

The leader approached him, and stopped a couple of inches away from him. "Listen to me, Dragon. If we get even the faintest whiff that you're betraying us, and giving secrets to that monster, you'll sorely regret it. Understood?"

Jake was perplexed. They thought he was betraying them? As if. "Please! I'm loyal to magical creatures! Not those crazy homicidal maniacs!"

"You'd do well to remember that. This is why we want you to do your best to kill her." The woman stated.

"Say what?" Jake exclaimed. "Kill her? Why?"

"Because, American Dragon. The best way to solve a problem, is to get rid of it. So, killing her is the best shot."

"But-"

"But nothing. As you stated, you're loyal to us, and as your superiors, we are ordering you to kill the Huntress."

Jake gritted his teeth. "I said I was loyal to magical creatures-"

"Which in turn encompasses you, the Council." Lao Shi broke in, trying to help his grandson out. He might hate the Council as much as Jake did, but he knew that if Jake finished his sentence, this would end very badly.

The leader smirked. "Consider yourself lucky, American Dragon, that your grandfather was here. But he won't always be there for you, so you better be watching yourself, both with what you speak, and what you do. We have ways of finding things out, and believe me, we always find what we're looking for."

With that, the three Council members turned around and left the shop, prompting Lao Shi to sigh.

"Talk about temperamental!" Jake exclaimed.

"Young Dragon, I do believe you need to be careful with this. The Council will have you under a 24 hour watch. They will try doing the impossible to make sure you are caught with Huntress."

"In other words kid, they're out to kill you. So watch your back." Fu Dog piped up.

Lao Shi glared momentarily at the animal guardian before continuing. "The point, Young Dragon, is that you need to be careful with what you do."

Jake chuckled "Gramps, please, I'm the definition of careful!"

Lao Shi sighed while Fu Dog chortled, "This isn't going to end well."

==The next day

Jake walked to his locker, and wondered how exactly he would get to tell Rose about the Council. But it turned out, Rose found him first.

"Hey." Jake smiled.

"Hey yourself." Rose grinned. "So, how was it?"

Jake grimaced. He then saw from the corner of her eye, a janitor who had been scrubbing the same spot a couple of feet from him, ever since he had first arrived. He grabbed Rose by the arm, and dragged her off.

"Come on."

Rose looked confused, but had an underlining of an amused expression. "Alright then."

Jake saw that the Janitor had packed his stuff up, and was now moving his cart in their direction. Jake looked around frantically, and then got a wild idea.

He pushed a door open, and shoved the two of them inside.

Rose looked like she was holding in her laughter. "You do realize you just entered the girl's washroom right?"

Jake nodded. "That janitor guy was following us."

Rose rose a sceptical eyebrow. "The janitor?"

"Yeah! He had been cleaning the same spot the whole time I was there! Just the perfect distance to eavesdrop on us!"

Rose was very amused. "And pray tell, why would a janitor be following you? Did you litter recently?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. "No. The Council thinks I'm betraying them in favour of the Huntsclan!"

Rose's eyes widened. "What? Why would they think what?"

"Because whenever we fight, you end up winning, and yet you don't kill me, even though the logical thing would be that you'd gut me, so they think that, in exchange for my life, I'm giving you guys information!"

"I've got to hand it to them. I'd never have thought of a wilder and more complicated theory."

Jake nodded. "So, in order to make sure that I'm really not betraying them, they have eyes on me all the time, so I need to lay low."

Rose smirked. "Of course, and you entering the girl's bathroom fits that how, exactly?"

"It- it just does!" Jake exclaimed.

Suddenly, someone banged on the door. "Meester Long!"

Jake groaned. How did that maniac know he was in here? "Ye-es?"

"Vhat arre yu doing een de gerl's vashwrom!" The German's thick accent came in.

"Oh! You mean this wasn't the guy's bathroom?" Jake went outside, but Rose stayed inside, she knew that going out right now wouldn't help Jake's case.

Jake was meanwhile defending his honour against Rotwood, and not doing so well.

"Meester Long! Ey am not eenterested een vyour excuses! Detention after school!" Principal Professor Rotwood exclaimed as he walked off.

"Aww man!"

* * *

**Sooo, that Council huh?**

**Quite the blackmailing trio! Anyway, I added the last part in the bathroom, as just a comedical ending, so yeah!**

**I'm sorry I'm not so talkative today...not having the best of days, but writing helped me to relax a bit :)**

**So anyway! I'll try to update Humans soon, so keep a watch out for it, and I'd appreciate a review!**

**Hezpeller**


End file.
